ESPERANZA
by Adhatera
Summary: La verdadera flor que nunca se marchita. One-shot.


Saludos, gente del ciberespacio. Por vez primera (y probablemente única) me atreví a participar en un reto... Esto es el resultado de ello.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto, yo soy tan pobre que muy posiblemente nunca posea siquiera una Myth Cloth. ¡Maldita pobreza!

**Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el reto Intercambio de Cuerpos del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

Y bien, eso, espero les guste.

* * *

**ESPERANZA**

**Por Adhatera**

* * *

"_La verdadera flor que nunca se marchita."_

* * *

El arcoíris coronaba el final perfecto para aquella mujer que ahora se reuniría con sus amigos. La lluvia que nunca se detenía dejó salir, solo por ese instante, el cielo azul, mostrando un perfecto arcoíris. Ya no más lluvia para lavar los pecados y llevarse las culpas, no más lágrimas que lloraran la sangre derramada en esa tierra, por fin brilló la esperanza durante un ínfimo instante.

Esos fueron los pensamientos con los que dirigió su última mirada, Konan, que moría proclamando un verdadero camino hacia la paz frente a la personificación de la oscuridad.

Supuso que ahora que la vida la abandonaba podría ir a un lugar donde Nagato y Yahiko estuvieran esperando por ella, reunidos los tres podrían observar un mundo donde la verdadera paz no fuese el sueño delirante de tres huérfanos, de una tierra donde la miseria era la única gobernante. En verdad deseaba ver ese mundo…

El ruido de la lluvia que caía inclemente había sido reemplazado por un silencio absoluto donde las últimas palabras de Madara resonaban como prueba de su derrota. Sin embargo, el silencio y la oscuridad que experimentó por un tiempo imposible de definir fueron sustituidas de a poco por un ruido insoportable y por una claridad singular.

Lentamente fue recobrando el sentido y siendo consciente de que su corazón estaba latiendo otra vez y que sus pulmones habían vuelto a funcionar. Exhaló tan fuerte la primera vez que fue incluso doloroso, pero el dolor fue desplazado rápidamente por la sensación de estar en el lugar equivocado. ¿Acaso el mundo de los muertos era ese? ¿No debía ser… diferente?

Unos cuantos gritos la sacaron de su ensimismamiento, eran gritos extraños, gritos de furia y dolor que intentaban arrojar fuera otros sentimientos mucho más potentes.

Para cuando abrió los ojos ―tras lo que parecieron siglos― descubrió que ya no estaba en su aldea, mucho menos en el lugar confortable que, asumió, sería el _otro mundo_. Había nubes de tierra y polvo por doquier. El cielo azul apenas era distinguible tras las nubes oscuras que se habían formado.

Frente a ella, el grupo más extraño de individuos, había visto a algunos, estaba segura, pero el cuándo o cómo no era claro, como si se estuviese perdiendo una buena parte de la historia. Una chica pelirroja la miraba con una mezcla de furia mal disimulada y repugnancia. Un muchacho muy alto de cabellos anaranjados, un tipo de lentes con piel cetrina y, sorpresa, Orochimaru.

No estaba muy segura de dónde estaba o por qué sentía que aquel grupo no estaba extrañado de su presencia, y aunque estaba confundida prefirió no emitir comentarios y continuar su escrutinio de la situación, tal vez así entendería dónde estaba y por qué estaba tan poco muerta.

Sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente a los escombros donde un sinnúmero de cuerpos estaban desperdigados en todas direcciones, la sangre manchaba la tierra como otrora en su pueblo y no había nadie que no estuviese lamentándose por el dolor; así como también alcanzaba a ver a quienes intentaban levantar a otros de entre las ruinas de ese campo de desesperanza.

―Suigetsu―. Oyó que decía el hombre alto a su derecha ―Suigetsu, mira allá, es Sasuke, ¿qué crees que esté pensando?

Nadie respondió, no veía a nadie que pudiese ser ese Suigetsu al que llamaba el otro. Sin embargo, algo que no esperaba ocurrió:

―¡Imbécil! ―Gritó la mujer pelirroja al tiempo que le asestaba un golpe tan fuerte que creyó que su cerebro entero vibraba. Unas gotas de algo acuoso cayeron desde su cabeza, pero no había dolor en realidad, aunque quiso devolver el golpe o gritar, volvió a guardar silencio. ―¡Qué raro estás desde que Sasuke se levantó!

Dejó de oír lo que decían a su alrededor y se concentró en lo que sus ojos encontraron en el charco de agua que se formó a sus pies: un rostro totalmente diferente al suyo, con dientes afilados y cabello blanco. Esa no era ella.

Un par de explosiones a lo lejos y su atención se trasladó a un punto brillante en aquel mapa de devastación: iluminado de una forma singular, deslumbrante como el sol: Naruto Uzumaki. Sonrió con tristeza al recordar la proclamación que hizo ante ese muchacho que lucía tan cambiado y, finalmente, en su pecho se instaló una sensación cálida al reconocer que no había estado equivocada.

Continuó ignorando a sus acompañantes y el hecho de que ya no estaba muerta ni en su cuerpo y se dedicó a observar como Naruto daba forma a los sueños de Nagato y Yahiko luchando encarnizadamente contra un verdadero monstruo al que no podía reconocer.

_Siempre fui prisionera de mis recuerdos... Ahora que mi viaje ha llegado a su fin, me pregunto si mis amigos estarán ahí, esperando por mí. _―Nagato, Yahiko, esperen un poco más, por favor, quiero ver cómo se cumplen vuestros sueños.

―¿Pero qué le pasa a este tarado?

* * *

No iba a publicar aún, pero me sentí conforme (algo) y decidí que, aunque pudiera escribir alguna otra cosa, ni de chiste sería mejor que esto (no que esté muy orgullosa, pero me gusta así).

Bueno, es todo. Nos leemos.


End file.
